Don't cry Juny-chan, don't cry...
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: When Jun comes home from a date crying what does Daisuke do? Other then goes into protective brother mode of course! This is like the feel good Jun and Daisuke story of the year! If you like it when Jun and Daisuke get along then you have got to READ! ^_~
1. I don't care what they say! You're perfe...

I don't own this show! DUH! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PPL!!!!!! Heh! And if you like this fic… Then read my others! Bye and don't forget to moumantai!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke: What have you done to poor Jun-chan!?! * Pokes Draco *

Draco: * Hugs Daisuke * Don't worry! YOU GET TO KICK SOME ASS!

Daisuke: OK! *Rubs hands together * MooHahhahahah!!

Draco: * Snickers * Heya! And Jun-chan and Ken-kun are going to help! But I'm sorry to say… that's not until the NEXT chp! So make sure you read it! HEHEE!

Daisuke: * Points to Draco * She's WAY the hell too much like me!

Ken: *pokes both Draco and Daisuke with a smile * You got that right! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke sat on the couch. It was Friday night and he was enjoying it alone in the apartment. He had a big bowl of popcorn and he was watching an old black and white movie. Suddenly a loud crash startled him as the door swung open and hit the wall. Daisuke sat up and turned off the TV. He saw June run into her room. Daisuke got up fast and walked over to the door and shut it. He then made his way over to June's door. He peeked inside the room, and what he saw was June on her bed crying.

"June?" Daisuke asked as he opened the door ever so slightly. June looked up and threw her pillow at him.

"GO away!" she yelled as the pillow hit Daisuke in the face. Daisuke was confused and feeling helpless, but he ventured into the room despite what June had told him.

"No… tell me what's wrong?" June looked up, her face red. She leaned on her wall as she sat up on her bed. She let out another soft sob.

"Why! Why does nobody like me!?" Daisuke took a tentative step forward. 

"That's NOT true! I like you! And I know you have lots of friends! And I bet Ayako would be rather upset if she heard you say that! She's your best friend!"

"Oh, sure! You're just saying that! NO one l…likes me!" she shuttered. "I'm that person that NO one likes, and have to be nice to because I'm there!" She grabbed a teddy and hugged it.

"NO! Don't say that!" Daisuke wondered what could have made her think this way. "June... tell me what happened... please?"

She said nothing but pulled her blankets on top of her and turned away from her little brother. 

Daisuke watched her cry into her teddy. She hugged her knees to her chest. 

Daisuke had become more understanding after his adventures with the Digidestined, and he wasn't just going to leave his big sister like this. He took a step forward and sat on her bed. He wrapped his arms around June and held her tightly to him. She needed this and leaned into him. He rocked her back and forth in his arms and she cried into his shirt.

"Shhh... It's OK... It's OK... Tell me... what happened?" June choked.

"It's... that guy I went out with... you know the one I told you about..."

"MmmHmm... I know the one..." Daisuke could feel rage building up inside him knowing that she was crying because of something he did.

"Well, he and I went out this evening... I told you, right?" Daisuke did nothing but nod his head.

"What did he do Jun-chan?" Daisuke asked getting a little worried.

"Well, what I didn't tell you about was that he is one of those popular people at school. You know the type!" She sucked in another gasp as she continued to cry into her brother's chest. "Anyway, so he asked me out and I said yes, thinking this was a dream come true! I mean he's so popular and I'm... well, NOT!" Daisuke played with her hair.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far! You ARE popular, just not in THAT group! Right?" He asked.

"Hai... I guess..."

"So... please go on." June sniffed and started to talk once more.

"It turns out he didn't ask me out because he liked me, he asked me out because he was dared to take out the "biggest loser of the school" and of course that means me!" June let out a wail. Daisuke felt like crying himself, but, then again, he wanted to kill this guy more! He let June go on.

"So, he took me out to a dance club for teens. And then to a nice dinner. The night was going so well! He and I ordered really costly things because he said it was all right, and then his friends showed up! And that's when I knew something was up! But he looked at them and then just went on talking to me... I thought it must have been a fluke!" Daisuke looked down at his sister, still stroking her hair. "Any way, I went to the bathroom, and when I got back... they weren't there any more! All they left was a note saying, 'Did you really think I would go out with a DOG like you!?!' Right beside a can of dog food!" She shuddered in Daisuke's arms and Daisuke pulled her in even closer.

"That BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!" he said under his breath.

"Why, Daisuke? Why do people hate me so much! What did I do?" She looked up into Daisuke's eyes.

"Nothing Juny! You did nothing! You're perfect! Don't let any one say that you're not! Don't let any one make you believe that you're not! You're June Motomiya! My sister! And one of my best friends! And to me, a real person that loves you, you ARE the best sister I've ever had!" June smiled despite how she felt.

"I'm the ONLY sister you've had!" Daisuke rolled his eyes and gave June a little knock on the head.

"Oh, shut up! You know what I mean!" She smiled and then her face went back to looking utterly miserable. She began to cry once again.

"Oh, Juny! Stop crying! You're making me sad!" June just continued to soak Daisuke's shirt with her tears. Daisuke looked at the clock. It was 11:39. Daisuke was very tired and he assumed that June was, too. After this whole thing she must be, he thought. He started to rock her back and forth again, trying his best to calm her down. Daisuke remembered something that June would do when Daisuke was just a little kid. Whenever Daisuke would hurt himself and start to cry June would always be there. She always sang to him. There was one song, still imbedded in his mind after so many years, and he started to sing it.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine, away...."

It seemed for the most part to be working. June had stopped crying, but what Daisuke didn't know was that she stopped because she had just realized how much Daisuke was going out of his way to make her happy.

"I love you," she stated, too exhausted to look up. Daisuke's singing stopped and he looked down at his big sister. Smiling, he lay them both down in June's bed. Still holding her he fell asleep but not before muttering the words, "I love you too, Juny! I love you, too! And tomorrow... I'm... no, WE are going to get that guy back! Good!" June smiled a real smile, the first in hours.

OK! So that's it for the fist chp! Hope you liked it! Make sure you review either way! Oh, and for all of you that are waiting for the next chp of "chicken Pox" and "Something in common can go a long way" I'm REALLY sorry! But I've had a bad week! My dog almost died and I didn't feel like writing. I'm sure you can understand that! OK, well, talk to you all later and don't forget to moumantai! REVIEW PPL! Bye! ^_~


	2. God I missed you! ^_~

I don't own this show! Doi! KENSUKE!!! A LOT OF IT!!! But I think you'll like it! Have fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken: Weee!! I'm in this chp!

Daisuke: Ya...

Draco: What's wrong Dai-chan?

Daisuke: Well, you said I was going to "KICK SOME ASS!" In this chp....but I don't get too!

Draco: Yes, Well, I decided that since people liked this story so much, I would make it a little bit bigger then I intended it to be. But YOU will, on the other hand, get to KICK SOME ASS soon!

Daisuke: YA!!!

Jun: Oi, leave it to boys to think they have to settle every thing with violence!

Draco: Talk about it! Although I'm not much better! *Heh*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jun woke up and looked at her brother across from her. She smiled at Daisuke who had a really big smile on his face. She reached out and stroked his hair.

"What are YOU dreaming about?" She said with a held back giggle.

"Don't, Ken!" He said as he swiped her hand away still fast asleep. 

Jun bit her toung trying not to laugh. She failed and let out a little giggle, but giggles can be really loud when there right by your ear.

Daisuke jerked awake with a squeak, But sharing a bed with a seventeen year old girl and himself being a boy of 15, that was a little two tall for his age any way, doesn't turn out very good! Daisuke slipped off the bed with a, "Maa! OOF... ouchie!" Daisuke stared at the sealing trying to count how many times he had actually woken up like that. Jun peeked her head over the side of the bed.

"You alive?" Daisuke just mumbled something that Jun didn't quite catch. Something about how he needed Ken to kiss it better but, she didn't pay any notice to it as she got out of her bed and stepped over her brother.

"Okay, Get out!"

"Nooo... I'm still tired!" He stated as he closed his eyes. Jun rolled her eyes.

"Get out!" Daisuke just yawned.

"No..." Jun smirked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I went shopping yesterday." She waited until Daisuke's curiosity got the best of him.

"So what did you get?" He asked.

"A thong! It's so Kawaii! Wanna see?" Daisuke's eyes shot open.

"Ya, and one is really skimpy so I'm going to have to shave and..."

"Okay, OKAY!!! I'm going, I'm going!" He yelled as he got to his feet. He ran to the door and shut it. Jun heard a loud groan from the other room.

"That's NOT right, Jun-chan!" He yelled before he went into his room.

Daisuke looked around his room and picked up a dress shirt and put it on. He didn't bother doing up the buttons on the shirt as he looked for some pants. He grabbed a fresh pare of tight jeans from his drawer. 

He pulled them on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hey!" He said to him self as he grabbed his brush. He brushed his long spiky hair back into a small ponytail.

"Mmmm... That doesn't look half that bad!" His bangs still stuck out in random places but it just looked like it was meant to do that.

"I can't believe it's long enough to do this!" He stated as he smoothed his hair out near the back. He bounded back to the door but not before quickly kissing his fingers and placing them on a picture of Ken. He grabbed his goggles and put them over his head and around his neck. 

He opened the door then turned, grabbed a teddy that Ken had given him and then made his way to the couch. He jumped in the air, flew for about 4 feet, and landed on the couch with a "thump".

"Don't do that, Hun." Jun stated as she came out of her room. Daisuke stuck his tongue out at her and then grabbed for the phone.

Ken sat on the couch reading as the phone began to ring. His mom went to get it but he stopped her.

"Don't," He yelled. "Its Daisuke." His mom gave him a strange look.

"How do you know that?" Ken just shrugged as his mom gave him the phone.

"Hey, hun!" He said into the phone.

"Hi, ken I... Aahhh! DON'T DO THAT!" Ken giggled.

"You know it weirds me out when you do that! How do you do that?"

"I don't know? Just can! Its more when ever your around or calling on the phone I can just..." Ken paused thinking for the right words.

"Sense it! It's most likely because we were DNA partners! And otherwise, I guess!" Daisuke shook his head.

"Well, I have that too you know! But I, on the other hand, DON'T USE IT!" 

Ken just chuckled. "Okay! So what is it that you want Koi?" 

Daisuke smiled. "I NEED you to come over... can you?"

"You know," Ken stated, "if I didn't know any better, that could sound really bad!"

"Oh, you shut up you poo! I just need you to help me with something!"

"Oh, REALLY!" Ken replied mocking Daisuke. Daisuke laughed.

"Ahh! Just come over!" Ken smiled.

"Ha! Sorry! What do you expect I watched Queer as Folk yesterday!"
    
    Daisuke stuck out his tongue.

"Ah! I hate that show! It's to much like a soap opera for me!" Ken sat up getting his shoes on.

"What are you talking about, I've seen you watch soaps with your sister!"

"Ken would you stop picking on me!" Daisuke croaked. "I fell off the bed this morning!" Ken laughed at that.

"Okay, hun! I'll be over in like, 45 minutes, alright?" Daisuke smiled.

"YA! Thanks Ken-chan! Bye!"

"Bye Koi!" Ken chucked the phone onto the couch and stood up opening the door.

"MOM!" He called. "I'm going over to Daisuke's house! Bye!"

"Wait! Don't you need some food before you go?"

"No, I'll get Daisuke to feed me! Bye" Ken walked out of the apartment rather eager to see his boyfriend, who he hadn't seen in a week.

~~~

The doorbell rang and Daisuke jumped off of the couch falling as he did. Jun calmly walked over to the door laughing at her younger brother nursing his nose.

"Jeez! Lay down before you hurt your self!" she giggled. Daisuke giggled as well, as he took her advice and went to the TV room were there was a couch AND food!

Jun answered the door with a smile. 

Ken smiled at Jun.

"Hey, lady!" He chuckled. He would some times call her that to bug her.

"I'll ignore that! Come in Ken. Haven't seen you around here in a while! I was starting to miss ya!" Ken smiled as he came in. He was holding his hand and he was a little wet.

"Why are you wet? Raining?" ken nodded. She glanced at his hand. 

"And why are you holding your hand?" Ken grinned.

"Some guy just out side called Daisuke an ass hole, so I decked him!" 

"REALLY?"

"No." Ken giggled at the look on Jun's face. She put her hands on her hips and gave an 'if you don't tell me now I'm going to hurt you look'. 

Ken put his hands up.

"OK, OK! I was accidentally walking backwards looking at something and I sorta tripped over a..." Ken looked away with a pathetic laugh.

"Cat. Let's just say the cat was NOT in the least happy with me and he scratched the HELL out of my hand!"

Jun giggled.

"Daisuke much?!" She poked Ken. "Don't worry I'll get you cleaned up in a few."

Ken smiled at her.

"Where's Daisuke?"
    
    Jun pointed to the TV room. Ken grinned and jumped to the door. He looked inside but what he saw was Daisuke sleeping soundly with the teddy bear that Ken had given to him the last time they went out. Ken put his hand on his mouth to keep him from squealing from how

Kawaii Daisuke was being. It was then that Ken noticed what he was wearing.
    
    "_Damn_!" Ken said in a tiny voice. Ken walked silently up to his boyfriend and scooted up to sit beside him. He stared at him for a few seconds just marveling the one he loved so much. He then leaned in slowly and kissed the sleeping boy softly and sweetly on the lips.

Daisuke opened his eyes peacefully and stared at ken with big chestnut brown eyes. He smiled.
    
    "God, I missed you!" Daisuke said in a sleepy voice. Ken just smiled and got up and sat down on the couch. He lay full length on Daisuke and let his hair sweep back and forth on Daisuke's face.

"Ken, why do you torture me all the time!" ken just smirked.

"Because... seeing you squirm is so delicious." Daisuke gasped not expecting to here that.

"Wow! Ken, jeez you really DID watch Queer as Folk didn't you?"

Ken giggled and went in to claim a searing kiss. Daisuke kissed back with an equal amount of passion. He wrapped his arms around Ken and brought him in as close as he could get him.

Jun walked in. She laughed to her self at the scene that lay before her.
    
    "Don't you guys ever come up for air?" She giggled.

Ken pulled away gasping for breath.

"Nope!"

"Oops," Daisuke began, "Guess I forgot about that!" Jun and Ken laughed at that and Ken got off of his boy friend to sit on the floor right next to him.

"Well, come here hot stuff I've got some things for your hand." Jun stated. "And after I fix you up all we have to do is wait for Draco and Amanda to get here!"

"Oh, Draco and Amanda are coming over too? Cool, this should be interesting! So what is it that you '_needed_' me for, koi?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that's it for chp 2! YA! I hope you liked it! Review me!!! OK and I'll have the next chp up for ya soon! Bye and don't forget to mouamtai!

And read my other stuff would ya? Thx, bye! ^_~

~~~

Draco Motomiya

~~~


	3. FIX IT!

I don't own this show! DOI! Of course I don't! I wish I did...*sniff* 

Oh, well!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke: Do I kick ASS yet?

Draco: NO! And would you leave it alone! I'm starting to regret IT!

Daisuke: SORRY! It's just that it's been so long since a good old ASS kicking!

Ken and Draco: *rolling their eyes*

Daisuke: WHAT?

Draco: *looks at Ken and nods*

Ken: *Jumps on Daisuke and Kisses him*

Amanda and Draco: YA!!! Good going Ken-chan!

Amanda: Hmm… that gives me an idea for another fic!

Draco: *Smack* Don't.... even.... think about it!

Amanda: Poo...

Daisuke:.... MMMmmm!!!

Ken: hm hm hm!

Amanda and Draco: *giggles*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT!!!! I'll KILL the lousy little SHIT!" Ken yelled.

Daisuke winced. Ken normally wasn't prone to lose his temper so easily. Daisuke got up from the couch and came up behind Ken. He hugged Ken and it seemed for the most part to be calming him down. 

"Calm down Ken-kun, I thought I was going to be the irrational one here!" Daisuke giggled, "now come on, I need you to help me with a plane to get this ASS HOLE back!"

Ken smiled evilly and robbed his hands together.

"Mmmm... this should be fun." Daisuke gave Ken a little shove.

"Crap, Ken, Don't do that! You're incredibly creepy!" Ken smiled warmly.

"Well, I hate to say it but, I have had practice you know." Jun looked more then a little confused.

"Um...what the in Gods name are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Ken and Daisuke chimed at the same time. 

There was a knock at the door. Daisuke lit up and raced for the door tripping over a chair as he did so. Jun shook her head and walked to the door with ken as to great their friends. When Daisuke opened the door and Draco was dumped into Daisukes arms. She was moaning and holding her face.

"Draco?" Daisuke asked, "What?" Daisuke looked up at Amanda but before she could say a word Draco opened her mouth. With her face still planted him her hands she yelled.

"Daisuke! Why is there a wall out side the front of the apartment!?!" Amanda rolled her eyes.

"IT WAS THE DOOR DRACO!"

"What EVER!" That cased Daisuke to crack up. He placed her on the couch softly.

"Oh, SHUT UP!"

Ken sat on the floor beside Draco. Daisuke walked up to Amanda and gave the slightly taller girl a high five.

"Sup?" Amanda cracked an evil grin and pointed to the couch.

"Not her!" Daisuke giggled.

"I said SHUT UP!" She moaned again still holding her nose. " Ken!" She whined, "Fix it! It hurts! It hurts!" Ken grabbed her hand.

"You know very well, that I can't 'fix' it." He stated.

"Yes, you can I know you can! FIX IT!" By this time Daisuke had joined Ken on the floor.

Ken thought.

"Um..." He then got an idea. He made sure she was looking and then grabbed Daisuke and kissed him full on the lips. Draco immediately took her hands of her nose and clapped her hands together.

"Eeeehhhh!!!" Amanda tuned around to see what the screeching was about and found her self ogling over the scene that lay before her.

"Are they sucking face again?" Jun asked from the fridge.

"Aaa.... you could say that." Amanda called over Draco happy squeaks. Daisuke and Ken got so caught up in the kiss that the slumped onto the floor. Draco's happy squeaks were replaced by giggles. 

Jun came out from the kitchen with two juices in her hands. She handed one to Amanda and One to Draco who were still watching the two boys like zombies. Jun coolly grabbed a pillow and through it at the two on the floor.

"Ken!" Jun barked, "Stop being a slut! And Daisuke, get off the slut!"

Daisuke gasped for breath wile Ken sate up coolly.

"Draco." Daisuke managed to get out, " Get hurt more often, would ya!"

Ken smacked Daisuke on the arm.

"Aw! Ken-kun!" 

Draco giggled.

"See, ken-chan! You CAN fix it! Oh, wait the pains coming back! You better fix it again!"

Jun put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Don't get him started!"

Amanda giggled at that.

"What are you so happy about?" Jun asked. Amanda grind wide.

"Draco fed me porogies before we left! That and Draco and I had a sleep over yesterday and were both running on about 3 hours of sleep! Weeee!!" Draco grind.

"Ya, it was fun!"

"And, Draco you failed to tell them what we had for breakfast!" Amanda and Draco giggled.

"Ice cream!" The both giggled out at the same time.

Jun, Daisuke, and Ken all smacked their foreheads with their palms.

~~~Ten minutes later~~~

"WHAT! That, That, That, PEACE OF FEECOL MATTER!" Draco yelled. "I'm gonna kick his ASS!" Amanda stood up and sat Draco down again. Keeping her hands firmly on Draco so she didn't get up and break something.

"What an ASS!" Amanda yelled. "Jun, are you OK?" Amanda and Draco asked. Jun shook her head.

"Ya, I guess so… Daisuke made me feel better last night." Daisuke blushed a little. Ken smiled.

"Good boy, I've taught you well." Daisuke gave Ken a little shove. 

Draco sneered. "Oh, my God! I'm SO pissed at the guy!"

"What and I'm NOT!?!" Jun snapped. Draco took a deep breath and Amanda let go of her to take her set next to Jun. She put her hand on Jun's shoulder and squeezed. Jun smiled at her friend. 

"OK, so were all going to the dance tonight, right?" Every one nodded.

O:P/O:P

"Do you know if he's going to be there?" Jun lit up.

"Ya, He is going to be there!" Amanda smiled.

"So," Ken began, "we could get him back there! In front of all of his peers!" Jun smiled.

"I like that idea… very, very much." She stated. Every one thought for a wile all making suggestions and then throwing them out the window all being either to mean or not mean enough. Ken finally got it.

"Oh, MY!" Ken said with a big grin. "I know what we can do! Yes, 'Oh my' is right!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK, well, that's it for chp 3 of 'Don't cry Juny-chan, don't cry…' I know I'm evil! Hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! I know it's a little short but the next chp will be up soon! So please right a review people! It means allot to me! Ok Bye for now and don't forget to moumantai!


	4. If at first you don't succeed then... ki...

  
I don't own this show! DOI! I wish!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Amanda: Oh, yes! We get to make an ASS out of the ASS!   
  
Jun: Oh, YA!!! This is going to be sweet!   
  
Daisuke: I'm in a very evil mood right now!   
  
Ken: ya, me too.   
  
Draco: So can I kill him or what? *Pounds fist into her other hand*   
  
Ken, Amanda, Jun, Daisuke: He can die of embarrassment, NOT of an insane   
Draco hacking him to death!   
  
Draco: *Hangs her head* Aw, you guys are no fun... *giggles* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Draco stood up and ran to the fridge.

  
"All this thinking is making me hungry! HA! CAKE!" 

Daisuke's head shot up and he sprung from his seat.   
  
"Don't you dare! That's mine!" He ran over to Draco. She was now eating as muchof the cake as she could. Daisuke cracked up as he grabbed the rest of the cake and shoved it into his mouth leaving a strawberry. Draco swallowed her last bite with a laugh. They walked back to the family room where everyone was.   
  
"Never get in the way of food when Draco's hungry," Amanda stated.   
  
"That goes for the both of them," Ken commented. 

Daisuke and Draco just smiled knowing it was true. Daisuke took a bite of   
the strawberry and held out his hand in front of Draco's mouth. She opened and   
Daisuke fed her the strawberry.   
  
"AW!" Daisuke squeaked. " Dracs, you bit me!"   
  
"Sorry," Draco stated as she chewed the strawberry that was almost too big for her mouth (almost).   
  
"So, Jun, you still have the can of dog food?" Ken asked.

Jun nodded.   
  
"Then be sure to bring it tonight," Ken smirked.   
  
"Hai!" Jun made a mock evil laugh.

Amanda stood up and walked to the door. She grabbed a bag and held it up.   
  
"Draco and I had a feeling that we were going to have to get ready for the dance here, so I brought our dresses," she stated. 

Draco lit up.   
  
"Oh, my God! I forgot to tell you about my new dress!" Draco ran over to Amanda, grabbed the dress, ran over to Jun, and then pulled her into Jun's room.   
  
"That girl has WAY to much energy!" Ken said with a head resting in his hands.   
Daisuke grabbed Ken and pulled him to his feet.   
  
"I've got a gift for you," Daisuke said with a grin. Ken lit up.   
  
"You do?" He asked.   
  
"Yep. I got it a couple days ago. I saw it in the store and I just couldn't help myself." He turned to Amanda who was getting her dress out of the bag. "You can get ready in that bathroom if you want." 

  
Amanda shook her head.   
  
"No, I haven't seen Draco's dress yet so I'm going to go get ready with them."   
  
"OK." Daisuke pulled Ken into his room and closed the door.   
  
~~~   
  
They all arrived at the dance, all looking very good; better then a lot of people there. Most didn't take the dance seriously and just stuck on a pear of jeans. Ken was wearing his brand new shirt and pants from Daisuke. Daisuke was in a pair of new tight jeans, a vest, and a dress shirt. Amanda wore a dress that was dark blue at the top fading to a light blue at the bottom. Jun was in a gold and shimmery skirt, an armless, tight belly top with just a strap to hold it around her neck. It matched the skirt. But Draco, on the other hand, was wearing a full-length dress that was the same sort of idea as Amanda's, with the color dark at the bottom and changing into lighter once it got near the top. It had no straps and very long slits on either side of the dress. It had a hole in the fabric on the stomach showing off her belly bottom, and to top it all off she had long black leather boots that went all the way up her legs stopping at her thighs.   
  
"Hehe!" Draco said into Ken's ear, "I feel pretty!" 

  
Ken just gave her a pat on the head.   
  
"I'm sure you do," he giggled as Draco gave him a little push.   
  
"Shut up!" she said with a smile. Ken smiled at her as well.   
  
"Ah, I'm just kidding. You know that! You look stunning!" He gave her hand a little squeeze and Draco grinned wide.   
  
"Hey!" Amanda called over the loud music. "I didn't know Yamato and his band were playing tonight!" 

  
The group nodded their heads at her as they took a look at Yamato on the stage.   
Draco made her way over to Jun.   
  
"Hey, Jun-chan! If that guy does ANYTHING to piss you, or me, or any one for that matter, off, I'm going to KICK his ASS! OK?" Draco cracked her knuckles. Draco was small but she was strong, no doubt about that. Jun let out a laugh as Ken turned to the group.   
  
"OK, so let's set the plan into motion!" he said smiling wickedly. 

  
Daisuke gave him a little shove.   
  
"Stop being creepy, Ken!" 

  
Ken just gave his boyfriend a kiss.   
  
~   
  
Ken smiled with the cup of punch in his hand. He spotted the target and walked right up to him with Amanda and Draco not far behind. He pushed through the crowd and 'accidentally' ran into him, spilling the drink all over his crotch.   
  
"HEY! Aw! You shit! Look what you did!" He gave Ken a little shove. Ken stumbled a bit but Amanda was right behind him and was able to give him a little hand.   
  
"Sorry!" Ken said. "I'll go get something right away to clean you up," Ken stated holding back his giggles.

By this time Draco had made her way over to the other side of the guy and that was her cue. This is were Draco's loudness came in handy.   
  
"HOLY SHIT! HE PISSED HIS PANTS!" She yelled pointing. It was loud. Loud enough that every one around him could hear. Naturally they all turned. Amanda let out a wail of a laugh as she pointed along side Draco. The guy desperately tried to cover up the punch spot. Everyone within Draco's yelling range (which were a lot) was pointing and laughing.   
  
"N-No! I didn't! It's punch! Some ass spilt punch on me!" he yelled trying to get them to stop laughing.   
  
"SURE IT IS!" Draco and Amanda chimed. 

He tried his best to get out of the circle of laughing people but Draco just kept shoving him back into the group and on to the ground. Now it was Daisuke's turn. He was mad as HELL at this guy and was ready for some good old revenge. Pushing into the group he pulled the guy from the ground with a smile. The guy let himself be pulled up.   
  
"Thanks," he said.

  
Daisuke grinned evilly.   
  
"THERE you are!" he yelled with an equal amount of loudness to his voice as Draco.   
  
"W-What..." he asked nervously taking a look at Daisuke's evil face.   
  
"JEES!" Dai said a little louder and slower so every one could hear. "You don't just sleep with some one, and then not call them the next day!!!" he snapped.

  
The guy's eyes bugged out of his face.   
  
"WHAT! I'M NOT GAY!" he yelled looking around at the shocked faces. 

  
Daisuke rolled his eyes over-exaggerating every movement that he made.   
  
"SURE your not! That's not what you said yesterday!" Daisuke giggled, draping his arms around the boy's neck and slowly but steadily backing him against the wall. More and more people were looking to see how this was going to turn out. With a fast movement Daisuke kissed him full on the lips.

The guy tried with all his might to get away but Daisuke had him firmly pressed to the wall. He gave one more firm shove and Daisuke went flying to the ground laughing the hardest he had ever laughed in his whole life. The guy wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He tried to make a run for it but Draco got in front of him again shoving him back.   
  
"YOU!" he cried. "It was you that kept pushing me back to the floor!" he snapped. He moved forward fast grabbing Draco by the neck of her dress. Draco let out a little choked sound.   
In his rage he slammed her into the wall and threw her to the ground. Draco grabbed her pounding head as she lay curled up on the floor.   
  
"DRACO!" Daisuke yelled, sobering up from his laughing fit. 

  
The guy turned to find Jun in his face. She was furious. He watched in horror as she grabbed his shirt, drew back her hand, and with a scream of rage pounded her fist into his face. He fell to the ground holding his check in pain.

She felt this was a good time to end their plan of revenge even though it had taken a turn for the worse. She grabbed the can of open dog food and poured it all over him, dropping the can on his head with a plunk. She smiled as she leaned in closer to him.   
  
"That's what you get for messing with me! And don't you EVER touch my friends again!" she snapped. She then followed Daisuke with Draco in his arms out of the gym. Daisuke sat them down on the stairs just outside. Draco was obviously in a large amount of pain but yet she couldn't stop laughing. Ken put a hand on her shoulder as he crouched in front of her.   
  
"Are you OK, hon?" he asked.

  
Draco stopped laughing and took a deep breath.   
  
"Oh...no, not really but, I'll be good in a little." She looked up to Jun with a grin. "Nice!" She giggled. "Your hand OK?" 

  
Jun looked at her hand.   
  
"Oh, ya! Ken has been teaching me self-defense for quite the while now. I know how to punch without hurting myself."

  
Ken grinned with his eyes shut. 

  
Draco took a deep breath feeling a whole lot better then she did a few minutes ago. Shaking the last of her dizziness away she stood.   
  
"All right! Let's do some dancing, shall we?" she said pumping a fist out. 

  
Ken stood as well.   
  
"You know, Dracs, it scares me how resilient you are!" 

  
Draco grinned.   
  
"Ya, well, that's just me! Lets go." 

  
Amanda rolled her eyes. And I love her for what reason? she asked herself as she walked into the gym. Lost in thought, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. She looked up and found herself face to face with her crush. She went bright red.   
  
"Oh, sorry. Hi, Jyou..."

  
Jyou smiled.   
  
"Hi, Amanda! Wanna' dance?"

  
Amanda blushed even harder.   
  
"um...me...O-OK." 

  
He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor with Amanda grinning like stupid the whole time. 

  
Draco had seen the whole thing and was laughing about it. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned.   
  
"Hi!" Takeru said with a warm smile.   
  
"Oh, hi Takeru-kun, what's up?" Draco asked. 

  
Takeru held out his hand.   
  
"Wanna' dance?" he asked.

  
Draco looked around.   
  
"Sure, but what about Hikari?"

  
Takeru looked to the spot were Hikari was dancing with some guy.   
  
"Well, she's been dancing with that guy forever. I think she's forgotten I'm even alive!" 

  
Draco gave his shoulder a little rub.   
  
"Don't worry! I'll fix it!" Draco giggled as she ran off to Hikari.   
  
"NO! Dracs!" he called, but she didn't pay attention.

  
She ran up to Hikari and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Hi, Hikari!" Draco smiled. "You look good!" 

  
Hikari smiled back.   
  
"Thank you! You too!"   
  
"Thanks, um…Takeru is getting kinda bored because he didn't come with any body…why don't you go and dance with him?" 

  
They both glanced over at Takeru who was standing stiff as a board with his hands shoved in his pockets. His face was bright red and he looked rather Kawaii. Hikari looked at the guy that she was dancing with and then back to Takeru as a slow song began. She thanked the guy she had been dancing with then nodded at Draco, walking over to Takeru. 

  
Draco watched as she walked up to Takeru and put her arms around his neck. 

  
Takeru smiled over his shoulder and mouthed the words THANK YOU. 

  
Draco smiled and walked into the crowd already knowing who she was going to dance with.   
  
~   
  
Jun watched her brother and his boyfriend share a tender Kiss as the slow song went on. She leaned herself up against the wall and sighed. She closed her eyes with a snicker as she remembered the night's events. She stopped her giggle when she felt a hand on hers. She opened her eyes to see Taichi standing in front of her with a big smile on his face.   
  
"Um…Jun-chan? I need to talk to you…can we talk in the hall?" he asked. 

  
Jun was a little taken a back by this.   
  
"Oh, sure Tai, " she said as he led her out into the hall. Jun stopped and looked at Taichi sidewise.   
  
"What is it Taichi? You OK?" 

  
Taichi looked away playing with his dress shirt.   
  
"I'm OK," he stated still not looking her in the eye.   
  
"Then what is it?" she asked.   
  
"Well, it's, um…well, just that…for a few months now…I've…well…" 

  
Jun took his hand.   
  
"What?" she asked.

  
Taichi looked down at his hand and blushed even more now. 

  
She bent down slightly and looked into his eyes getting in the way of his view of the floor. Then with no notice at all Taichi leaned in and kissed Jun on the lips. Jun stiffened but within a few seconds closed her eyes and kissed back. Taichi was a little more then happy that she was kissing back and he leaned into the kiss cupping her face with his hands. They both pulled away from each other but still not letting go.   
  
"Wow…" Jun said her cheeks red with excitement. 

  
Taichi smiled.   
  
"Um…that's what I was trying to say…" 

  
Jun giggled.   
  
"So…ahe, you wanna' go to a movie or something?" Taichi giggled. 

  
Jun smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I would." She leaned in and kissed Taichi again and taking his hand led them both into the gym once again. 

  
One more slow song began and Taichi put his hands around her waist smiling like he had never smiled before. 

  
Yamato and his band were taking a break and Taichi and Jun both laughed at what they saw on the stage. 

  
There in the middle of the stage was Draco dancing with Yamato. 

  
Jun and Taichi giggled again after seeing Draco snag a kiss. 

  
Jun smiled and lay her head on her new date receiving a loving smile and a little wink from Daisuke.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


YEAH!!! I'm done! This is the first story with chp that I've done that's totally done! YEAH FOR ME! OK! REVIEW NOW! And PLEASE READ MY OTHER FICS!!!! 'The beach' and, 'I'm not just some play thing' are my two REALLY good ones that are shorter. So please go read and review them...PLEASE!!! *puppy eyes*   
  



End file.
